Esquisse
by memyselfandix
Summary: Un OS entre deux personnages de la saga. Spoiler sixième tome. Un échange de lettres innatendus qui fera ressortir d'ancienne douleur. À vous de vous y infiltrer, témoin silencieux...


Il était son dernier espoir. Son dernier rempart. Son dernier, tout simplement. Elle avait eu beau supplier, crier, hurler, rien n'avait changer. Rien du tout, si ce n'est que la douleur qui lui tordait les entrailles ne faisait que se faire plus insistante, plus brûlante. Elle savait plus que tout qu'elle se devait d'agir, maintenant. Maintenant, ou jamais. Jamais n'était pas une alternative, jamais n'était qu'un mot qui accompagne toujours ou maintenant. Il se devait de l'écouter. Il se devait de la recevoir. Il devait la comprendre, lui, plus que quiconque d'autre. Il était son dernier espoir. Son dernier rempart. S'il refusait, il en était fini pour les derniers espoirs qu'elle avait dans ce monde qui pourtant ne l'avait pas gâtée. Elle avait la beauté, elle avait la richesse. Elle avait le sourire, elle avait un mari. Tout ceci était si accessoire, si futile, si faux. Tout était faux en elle, sinon la douleur persistante qui lui brûlait les trippes. Elle le savait, ce monde était traître, salop. Il ne rendait qu'à ceux qui lui donnait. Que lui avait-elle donner de bon, elle? Un enfant, un bambin. Ce même fiel de son existence qui la brisait en deux, scellant ses lèvres de douleur. Elle ne parvenait plus à parler. Plus à rien dire. Seulement, et toujours, penser. Elle était là. Elle serait toujours là, elle. Il fallait qu'il l'écoute. Il fallait qu'il l'aide. Il le fallait tout simplement.

Jamais je n'aurais cru avoir la moindre correspondance avec vous, professeur.

Jamais je ne m'aurais permis d'entretenir la moindre conversation avec vous, si ce n'est dans ces circonstances. Elles n'en sont pas attenuantes, mais significatives. J'agis pour l'intérêt qui est mien, mais que vous pouvez comprendre. Je ne suis pas sans savoir, professeur, que vous connaissez plus que vous ne désirez l'admettre ce qui se passe sous votre nez, et qui en est la cause. Je suis suspicieuse, de vous voir prendre cela si sereinement. À avoir lu la Gazette, j'aurais cru à la sénilité, ce qui aurait été tout faux. Je me fis à mon intuition, et c'est cette dernière qui m'a poussée à vous envoyer une pareille missive, sans prendre davantage de précaution que de ne pas utiliser mon hibou Grand Duc attitré.

Jamais, professeur, je n'ai demandé quoi que ce soit. Toute ma vie, j'ai subi, j'ai avalé, j'ai ravalé l'amertume, la déception. J'ai l'impression que maintenant, j'en suis incapable. Je faiblis, ce doit être l'âge, professeur. Pourtant, je le fais en bonne et due forme, car vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que je n'aurais jamais fait pareil pas vers autrui sans raison. Vous savez ce que je veux, je ne suis pas sans l'ignorer, il me reste cependant des appréhensions à voir ce que vous pourriez faire pour l'en préserver, car c'est bien de lui que je parle. Mon sang, mon corps, la chair de ma chair. Mon enfant. Mon fils. Mon bébé. J'ai été berné trop souvent d'illusions pour réussir à fermer les yeux sur ce qui se passe tout juste sous mes yeux. Je ne m'abaisserai pas à vous supplier, professeur. Ce serait inutile. Je n'ai jamais eu l'obligeance d'être redevable à quelqu'un, et j'ai du me fier uniquement à mon instinct qui me pousse à vous contacter par le moyen d'une lettre. Vous vous devez de m'aider. Pour lui. Pour moi. Pour ma survie. Pour le Bien.

Jamais je n'aurais cru écrire ce mot. Qui suis-je pour parler du Bien, moi qui me suis toujours trouvé du mauvais côté. Je n'ai de côté qu'en apparence, professeur, car le seul côté qui m'importe est celui qui peut le préserver du sort qui l'attend. Le mien est tout bonnement rayer, vous n'en ignorez pas la raison. Pourtant, c'est avec l'esprit léger que je rédige, de ma plume, cette requête. J'ai l'impression que vous pouvez quelque chose pour lui, professeur, mais j'ignore si vous le ferez. Je n'ai jamais cru en rien, en personne, mais pourtant on m'insuffle dans le plus périlleux des silences que j'ai eu tord, tord de ne croire qu'en moi, et pas du tout en lui. Lui qui s'apprête à se faire envoyer en première ligne. Pourquoi s'acharner sur lui, professeur. Je ne vous demande pas de me répondre, d'ailleurs, il est très possible que je n'ai plus la force de la recevoir, ni même encore suffisamment de souffle pour respirer jusqu'à ce moment-là. J'ignore si cette missive vous parviendra, professeur, mais je l'espère de tout mon être. Vous me redonnez espoir, professeur, sans être présent, simplement en étant le destinataire de ces mots rédigés sur ce banal parchemin, qui pourtant me rattache à cette existence morne et désolante. Je n'en suis pas triste, je ne m'apitoie pas sur mon sort. Je suis conscient, professeur, de ce que j'ai fait comme choix, et c'est avec la tête haute que je les accepte. Peut-être l'une des seules choses qui me parvient encore de mon éducation.

Jamais je ne serai aussi déterminée que maintenant. Professeur, vous êtes ce qui me rattache à cette idée folle qu'est la survie la chair de ma chair. Vous n'êtes pas sans ignorer pas sans ignorer ma situation. Vous devez savoir que ce que je fais maintenant est plus risqué que jamais, surtout en de pareilles circonstances. Pourtant, c'est avec légèreté qu'une partie de cette boule dans mon estomac se rompt. Ce noeud qui me noue tout entière se libère avec l'encre qui coule sur le parchemin. Sans même n'émettre un son, ni le craquement d'une plume contre un parchemin, vous me donnez espoir, espoir que j'avais perdu. Je ne vous demande pas la pitié, je ne vous demande pas la liberté. Ma vie, je l'es choisie. Lui doit la vivre, lui doit la subir, lui doit obéir. Lui, mon enfant, mon fils, mon tout petit. Il ignore ce que signifie ce rôle, mais je pressent le danger. Je pressent la fin arrivée. Reste à savoir si celle-ci est la sienne ou la mienne.

Jamais, professeur, je n'aurais cru prononcer un pareil mot, même au début de l'idée qui germait en moi de vous adresser ce parchemin, mais il se doit. Il ne mérite pas ce sort, professeur, et vous le savez. Sauvez-le, professeur, sauvez-le de ce sort dont il n'est que le pantin. Un pion. Mon enfant mérite mieux, il a l'âme, il a l'intelligence, il a tout pour lui. Je ne l'ai simplement pas mis au monde au bon endroit, au bon moment. Il n'a pas à payer pour mon erreur, professeur. Si quelqu'un doit payer, c'est moi, moi, et uniquement moi. Je veillerai à mes affaires, mais je souhaite que vous lui transmettiez tout mon amour, amour silencieux et éternel. J'en ai la certitude, maintenant, c'est sans doute la dernière chose que j'aurai l'occasion de faire. Ne vous en faites pas, professeur, rien n'arrive pour rien. Si cela permet ne serait-ce qu'un infime suivi de mon espoir, cela en vaut la peine. Il en vaut la peine, soyez en certain. Dites-lui, professeur, dites lui que je l'aime plus que tout, et que je ne veux pas qu'il m'en veuille.

Jamais je n'aurais pu pouvoir aimer autant, professeur, et c'est cet amour qui me fait aller vers vous.

Adieu,  
Narcissa Black.

Une larme. Une seule larme. L'océan noyé dans une parcelle d'humanité. Le vieil homme tremblait, non pas pour une raison d'âge, mais bien par l'émotion qui se trouvait entre ses doigts. Tant d'amour, tant de déception, tant d'espoir aussi, tant de bon sens, et surtout, une lettre trempée à même la fierté et l'amour d'une Mère. Cet amour n'a de limites que celle qu'on veut lui donner. Lui, ne croit pas qu'il y en a, pas pour Narcissa Black. Il avait bien reçu sa missive, trop tard, seulement. Dans quelques minutes, surgirait le jeune garçon qui était sensé le tuer. Pourtant, il ne pouvait pas croire que l'humanité, le bon sens et l'amour de cette mère aimante au point de donner sa vie pour son enfant ne pouvait pas avoir transgresser les limites du ventre de la femme qui l'avait porté pendant neuf mois. Les seuls mois de sa vie où cet enfant avait pu recevoir l'amour et la protection qui lui était du. Les neufs mois de sa vie où le garçon avait reçu l'affection qu'aurait voulu à jamais lui porter sa mère. Cependant, on ne nait pas dans une pareille famille avec tout. Il avait l'argent. Il avait la beauté. Il avait l'intelligence, mais il ignorait ce qu'était l'amour et les liens qu'on tisse habituellement dans une famille. L'affection basique de sa mère lui avait permis de survivre, sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, il ne saurait jamais les volontés de sa mère, de tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait, de toute la fierté qui était sienne et de son sentiment que son fils ferait quelqu'un de bien, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien. Sans sans douter, il passa ses derniers instants à répondre à cette missive lourde de sens.

Madame,

Il n'y a de réponse en elle même que le simple déroulement des évènements. Vous n'avez pas tord, madame, vous êtes doté de ce don, j'ai bien eu vent par des informations diverses et des manières plus ou moins orthodoxes de ce qui se trame sous ma tutelle, mais ne soyez sans craindre que j'ai pris certaines mesures dans le sens qu'il convenait, et qu'il me semble aller dans le vôtre. C'est avec une certitude absolue que cette lettre ne rejoindra jamais son destinataire, mais il me suffit d'un parcelle d'espoir à me raccrocher pour vous envoyez mes plus sincères salutations à votre courage et à votre témérité. Ajouteriez-vous peut-être qu'il en va de soi pour ceux qui ont passé du côté des Rouges et Or, mais il est téméraire qui a le courage d'avouer, et vous n'êtes pas sans rappeler le courage à l'état pur. Vous avez ma considération, Narcissa, depuis des lustres, depuis que vous avez admis dans votre vie cet époux qui est le vôtre aujourd'hui et à jamais. Vous avez admis dans votre vie le malheur, le désespoir. Vous avez admis n'importe quoi dans votre vie, pour cet enfant qui naissait au creux de votre ventre. Cet enfant qui allie à lui seul le Mal et le Bien. Le Bien qui trône dans le Mal, et le Mal qui se trouve enfoui à quelque part dans le bien. L'âme des Contraires, un véritable capharnaüm en lui-même, votre fils.

Toujours au premier rang en toute circonstance. Il n'est pas sans vous rappelez la jeune personne que vous étiez. Enjouée, dotée d'un certain entrain de vivre très peu commun pour une demoiselle, devenu trop tôt dame. Il ne serait qu'horrible que d'essayer de vous communiquer tout le respect que j'ai pour vous. Est-ce d'être sot que d'espérer que vous aurez la chance de lire ces quelques lignes maladroites de la part d'un vieillard qui sent la Mort approcher, simplement pour vous apercevoir que vous n'êtes pas seule dans votre combat. Vous n'avez pas fait des efforts pour rien, et les moments privilégiés que vous avez véçus avec votre fils lui inculquant ce que seule vous pouvait lui faire prendre conscience, lui sauveront la vie. Ce n'est pas mon aide qui lui aura été précieuse, madame, mais bien la vôtre. Sans doute votre amour et votre bonne foi le sauvera. Lui seul aura le dernier mot, mais sachez que votre fils n'est pas le portrait de son père. Toujours m'étonne que ce soit un homme comme lui qui ait su vous atteindre, Narcissa, et c'est sans doute un secret qui restera enfoui en vous. Ne restez-vous pas la grande Dame qui, le visage impassible, recevait et recevait, jusqu'à à étouffer, mais se contentant d'être ce qu'on s'attendait de vous. L'éducation n'est qu'un façade, votre caractère unique ne fait pas de vous une Black, mais ne vous dissocie pas de vos origines. Vous êtes simplement unique, madame.

Toujours est-il que je rédige quelques lignes. Il est bien téméraire de ma part de tenter de vous répondre, mais je me dois de le faire. Pourquoi? Il ne faut pas croire qu'un vieux sorcier a réponse à tout, madame. Pourtant, c'est avec sincérité que j'ai l'intuition que vos mots transgressant la douleur et le déchirement ne seront pas vain. Si ce n'est pas avec mon aide, quelqu'un vous a entendu, madame. J'en suis certain, et ma certitude n'a rien de commun. J'ai toujours eu foi, et vous même à votre manière, et nous pouvons tous être récompensé au moment dont on s'attend le moins. Votre détermination est exemplaire, Narcissa, et vos intentions sont bonnes. Il n'y aucune raison pour que votre fils n'ait pas reçu pareils dons à sa naissance, car il tient beaucoup plus de vous que vous pouvez l'imaginer. Autant être vous fière de lui, Narcissa, qu'il est fière de vous. Que vous soyez quelqu'un, et non pas uniquement la femme d'un Malefoy. Vous êtes celle qui le regarde, imperturbable, qui le regarde et le protège. Peu importe l'endroit où vous êtes présentement, vous gardez l'oeil entrouverts pour protéger ce fils qui est tout pour vous. C'est avec un tel don de soi, Narcissa, que les oracles nous accorde nos requêtes.

Je n'en suis pas un, madame, mais je ferai tout pour que ce que vous désirez s'accomplisse, quitte à en donner ma vie. L'avenir est tout tracé, et peut-être n'y ais-je plus ma place. Je suis vieux, je suis fatigué, laissons place aux jeunes gens d'aujourd'hui de forger le monde de demain.

Adieu,  
Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore

On ne choisit pas son Destin. On ne choisit pas sa voie. On subit ce que les évènements et que nos choix ont décidés pour nous. Nous sommes les pantins aux ordres de nos décisions, de nos choix, de ce chemin que nous choisissons plus qu'un autre, sans trop savoir pouquoi. Au-delà de tout, par-dessus tout, un seul choix s'impose à l'être humain. Vivre. Pour ensuite, comme tout Homme, mourir. Toute belle histoire à une fin, comme celle-ci...


End file.
